Protect The Flower Princess
by BlaXie
Summary: [GemThorn] . Gempa! Sudikan awak menjadi tanah dalam hidup saya agar tumbuhan serta diriku dapat bercantum dalam hidup awak? -Thorn Gempaxfem!Thorn *Solar ( Triangle Love )


**Disclaimer : Animonsta Studio**

 **Dark/Lunar belong to Shpaace**

 **Pairing: Gempa and Solar x fem!Thorn (AU)**

 **Genre: Au, Drama, OOC, Romance, Fantasy Kingdom, Power, Hurt, Angst and others  
Rate: T-M **

**Warn! Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Don't give speech or ur opinion in ur review and u will being in my blacklist.**

* * *

Gempa! Sudikan awak menjadi tanah dalam hidup saya agar tumbuhan serta diriku dapat bercantum dalam hidup awak? -Thorn

* * *

 _Bunga Mawar Ungu yang begitu istimewa…_

 _Mengurung diriku kedalam duri bunga mawar_

 _Seseorang telah lama memburu ku_

 _Memanah hatiku untuk menamatkan riwayat hidupku_

 _Seseorang datang membantu_

 _Rela melukai dirinya demi menyelamatkan ku_

 _Sang pengawal tanah gagah_

 _Kesakitan yang kurasa begitu dalam_

 _Bantuan cahaya untuk kegelapan begitu rumit_

 _Sang pengawal cahaya koma_

 _Pandangan yang begitu gelap_

Aku seorang puteri yang mengawal tumbuhan

Taman misteri adalah rumahku

Mampukah aku membangunkan semula taman tidak berpenghuni itu?

.

.

.

 **~~Prolog~~**

Thorn seorang puteri yang cemerkap namun memiliki mata hijau yang bulat serta senyuman manis seperti bunga mawar putih.

Mencari abang kandungnya, Taufan yang telah lama hilang sejak mereka berumur 10 dan 12 tahun ketika mencari penawar di hutan Dark Forest bagi menyembuhkan datuk mereka.

Taufan telah dipanah lalu hilang dari pandangan Thorn dan Solar ketika ingin berlari keluar dari hutan tersebut.

Thorn diabai oleh keluarga mereka atas kesalahannya. Dia begitu degil untuk kehutan kegelapan. Putera Solar begitu sedih dengan kehidupan Thorn dan nekad untuk menjadi suami kepada Thorn.

Namun Solar jarang bersama Thorn kerana puteri pengawal tumbuhan itu selalu menghilang.

Thorn selalu berada disebuah taman yang dulunya tidak berpenghuni dan menjumpai bunga mawar putih yang dijaga oleh pari-pari kecil. Thorn disambut mesra oleh haiwan-haiwan dan bunga-bunga yang hidup. Tempat itu telah menjadi rumah kepada Thorn.

Pertemuan dia bersama putera Gempa telah mewarnai hidupnya. Gempa mula jatuh cinta terhadap puteri Thorn pada hari Pesta Bunga dimana Thorn tidak sengaja terlanggar bunga serta pemilik bunga tersebut. Tubuh kecil Thorn menindih tubuh gagah putera Tanah sehingga ciuman pertama Thorn telah dinodai.

Solar yang kebetulan ingin melawat Thorn begitu kecewa dan merancang pelbagai rancangan dengan menggunakan kepandaiannya bagi memilik Puteri Thorn.

Gempa sedia membantu Thorn untuk mencari abangnya, Taufan dengan bantuan Fang. Solar terpaksa ikut demi menerangi jalan untuk buah hatinya.

Mereka tidak sedar bahawa penghuni hutan kegelapan tersebut sedang menunggu kedatangan puteri Thorn bagi membunuhnya serta keluarganya. Bantuan Blaze dan Ice serta Hali telah menyelamatkan keluarga Thorn namun diri Thorn telah ditanam kedalam semak yang berduri. Pari-pari Rosie berasa curiga namun membiarkan Thorn menanam bunga tersebut di suatu sudut yang kosong.

Sebelum hal itu terjadi dia bersama Gempa, Solar dan Fang mengembara ke hutan tersebut dan berjaya menjumpai tubuh Taufan yang masih bernyawa. Mereka berasa curiga kerana tiada apa-apa perkara yang berlaku.

Selepas itu, Thorn mengajak Gempa, Solar dan membawa Taufan sebuah taman misteri tersebut bagi merawat abangnya. Ketika dia ingin memeriksa bunga mawar misteri itu dia menjumpai sebatang anak panah yang bahaya. Lalu selepas dia habis membaca jampi misteri tersebut, keluarlah akar-akar yang berduri lalu menariknya kedalam semak yang berduri dipenuhi bunga mawar ungu.

Pemburu tersebut datang mendekati Thorn lalu melepaskan kuasa gelapnya agar mereka yang berada dalam taman tersebut tidak dapat melihat sekeliling.

Dark atau lebih dikenali sebagai pengawal kegelapan. Musuh utama bagi kerajaan yang diperintah oleh bapa putera Solar. Putera Solar yang mempunyai pedang istimewa telah menggunakannya untuk memotong semak berduri bagi melepaskan tubuh Thorn yang penuh dengan luka. Dark berjaya dikalah selepas Solar mematahkan senjata utama Dark dan seluruh hutan yang gelap itu telah diwarnai pelangi.

.

.

.

Thorn bingung bahawa siapakah yang harus dia pilih….kawan sejak kecil atau lelaki yang menodai bibir mawarnya?

* * *

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai reader~**

 **Jadi apakah kalian mau cerita ini disambung? Ya…Xie tau ramai yang tak ship Gempa dengan Thorn tapi sebab ternampak artwork Gempa dengan Thorn Xie nak aktif untuk menulis OTP fav Xie ni. Ahhhh nak cari banyak asupan tapi yala….Xie ship Gempa gan Thorn sebab tumbuhan memerluka tanah untuk membesar termasuk dikawasan air serta Gempa seorang yang bertanggungjawab so dia kena la jaga Thorn yang bendul. Wakakaka~~**

 **Yala…ada juga pertayaan dari kohai ni..dia kate apa yang sweet pasal Thorn dan Solar? Atau sebab Pandai dan Bendul ? wakaka~**

 **But yeah…**

 **Nak tau apa yang paling seronok?** **Xie dah start melukis doujin untuk cerita yang panjang ni~**

 **Coming Soon bulan September-Oktober~ dan semoga cerita ni dapat dilanjutkan ASAP ~ tapi tengok keadaan la kalau tak buzy dengan exam.** **Oh Ya…..follow la account Xie untuk melihat pelbagai fanart yang bukan merupa OTP namun sibling pon jadila~**

 **FB Page: Xierally *gambar chibi blaze**

 **FB: BlaXie LuXie**

 **IG: Blaxie310 *nak follback mesej ya~**

 **Wattpad: Blazexierally19**

 **Tumblr: Xierally**

 **DeviantArt: Xierally**

 **Dan harap dapat kasi review untuk story ni~** **Oh ya…Wip untuk spoiler cerita ni dalam bentuk lukisan so nantikannya~** **Solar kat sini agak naughty sikit eh ;;v;; hue hue hue~**

 **Rate T-M dipasang ;A;7**

 **So jumpa lagi di Chapter 1~**


End file.
